


Precious

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

“Oh, it’s so pretty!”

Daja smiled. She was glad she’d gone to Briar and Tris for their help- the gift for Sandry’s celebration had turned out wonderfully. The small jewels mixed with the living metal sculpture brought a sense of dignity and show to her work that hadn’t been there before. Briar’s knowledge of plants had helped her find the perfect angles and flowers to work with, making the potted “metal plant” a gorgeous piece of art.

“It’s from all of us. Congratulations, saati.”

 _Thank you_ , Sandry said through her magic, letting her pleasure and surprise at the gift spread through to Briar and Tris, who were on the other side of the room. Sandry liked knowing she was so loved- it made the thought of being in charge not quite as scary now.


End file.
